Stents for transluminal implantation are well known. They are generally comprised of metallic supports which are inserted into a part of the human body such as bile ducts, the urinary system, the digestive tube and notably by percutaneous route inside the blood vessels, usually the arteries in which case they are typically termed vascular stents. Stents are usually generally cylindrical and are constructed and arranged to expand radially once in position within the body. They are usually inserted while they have a first relatively small diameter and implanted in a desired area, for example inside a vessel, then the stent is expanded in situ until it reaches a second diameter larger than the first diameter. A balloon associated with the catheter is usually used to provide the necessary interior radial force to the stent to cause it to expand radially. Self-expanding stents are also known which can expand from a first diameter to a larger second diameter without the use of a means for applying an interior radial force, such as a balloon, to them. One such type of self-expanding stent is a stent made of a shape memory metal which expands to its second larger diameter upon exposure to body temperature. Such stents are also known.